兄さんは独身だ！NII SAN WA DOKUSHIN DAA!
by yuharu.kouji101
Summary: terinspirasi dari movie gaim [Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!] WARNING: ff ini mengandung unsur BL/Buah Love#plak! Maksudnya percintaan sesama lelaki, manusia dan monster dll...


NII SAN WA DOKUSHIN DAA!

Rate: K+ atau T

Pairing : melonlemon, melonkadal, melonxautorxlemon...bohong deng #PLAK!  
Genre: family, bromance, bestialy(?), komedi gagal kraus-kraus garing...

Disclaimer :  
seluruh buah ganteng dalam gaim bukan milik saya, meski melon dan lemon selalu saling memiliki...

WARNING: ff ini mengandung unsur BL/Buah Love#plak! Maksudnya percintaan sesama lelaki, manusia dan monster dll...

Note: [setting di movie : Kamen Rider Gaim - Great Soccer Battle!] Kalau ada typo tolong kasih tau yo~  
saya ga baca ulang lagi soalnya... dan ga punya beta... Happy reading~  
:3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"kakak, mau pergi ke mana?" tanya mitsuzane melihat penampilan kakaknya yang sudah rapi. Sebenarnya Takatora memang selalu rapih tapi Mitsuzane tahu kalau kauskaki kakaknya akan dinaikan 2 mili jika dia akan pergi keluar.

"ya, aku mau menjenguk istriku. Saat dia bangun, aku harus ada di sampingnya" kata Takatora dengan tatapan yang sulit Mitsuzane artikan.

"sou, hati-hati di jalan" kata Mitsuzane dan hanya dibalas gumaman singkat Takatora sebelum lelaki dewasa itu meninggalkan kediaman Kureshima.

"kakak kan jomblo jadi ga punya istri..." kata Mitsuzane dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dia mulai takut kalau kakaknya jadi stress karena kelamaan jomblo dan jadi gila, "lagipula kakak dan aku..." tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan dimana dia dan Takatora berjanji untuk menikah muncul lagi, ah sepertinya dia salah ingat. Semoga dia memang salah ingat...

"ini bukan kota Zawame yang kukenal. Sesuatu pasti terjadi di sini" kata Mitsuzane yang hampir kelepasan menyalahkan Gorgom kalau tidak ingat itu monster dari acara terdahulu. "aku harus mencari tahu" akhirnya sebuah keputusan diambil oleh pemuda yang labilnya menyaingi sasuke dari manga yang sering dibaca Rat di markas Gaim.

!(д)ϗ ɰ(ɸ͜ɸ҂)ɰ Σ(Ǒ∆Ǒ)

Mitsuzane sejujurnya tidak bingung harus mulai menyelidiki dari mana, namun jika berhubungan dengan data dan informasi sepertinya _orang itu_ bisa dijadikan sumber paling akurat. Meskipun malas mengakuinya Mizushima sadar betul jika _orang itu_ memang jenius dan serba tahu meskipun tidak bisa dipercaya. Maka disinilah Mitsuzane, menyelinap agar bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan[ _Sengoku Laboratory_ ] tergantung manis.

Ruangan yang biasa dipakai sengoku Ryoma itu berantakan dan terlihat tidak terurus, sangat berbeda dengan ruangan yang ada di ingatan Mitsuzane.

" aku mengerti, pantas aku belum melihatmu dari awal... Professor Ryoma" kata Mitsuzane saat melihat lock seed milik Sengoku Ryoma. Diambilnya lock seed lemon itu, "kau adalah korban pertama di sini"

' _ **tepat sekali, 100 buatmu'**_ kata suara si pemilik ruangan, sengoku Ryoma. Mitsuzane terlonjak kaget melihat sosok yang seharusnya sudah menghilang itu bisa muncul di hadapannya meski dengan wujud transparan atau semi hologram?

"sengoku Ryoma... bukankah seharusnya kau... jangan-jangan kau hantu?" kata Mitsuzane yang melihat wujud tembus pandang si professor super menyebalkan itu. Mitsuzane tidak takut hantu tentu saja, dia bahkan sudah terbiasa bertarung melawan inves atau overload, hanya saja hantu itu... tidak, tidak, Mitsuzane tidak takut hantu dan hanya sedikit geli atau malu saja pada hal-hal seperti itu.

' _ **jangan konyol... aku ini program yang dibuat Ryoma bila sesuatu terjadi padanya.**_ ' Kata hologram itu sambil terkikik melihat wajah ngeri Mitsuzane yang kembali tenang.

"oh, jadi kamu sejenis program?" pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab anggukan riang si hologram, "Lalu bisa kau jelaskan apa fungsimu dan apa yang terjadi pada kota ini?" tanya Mitsuzane yang mulai tenang sambil mengambil handcam yang tergeletak di lantai begitu saja.

' _ **ya dan tidak**_ ' kata Ryoma hologram sambil berusaha bersandar pada lemari di belakang Mitsuzane. Sayangnya usaha itu selalu gagal karena badan hologramnya selalu menembus lemari itu. " _ **aku diprogram untuk banyak hal dan salah satunya untuk menyambut tamu yang masuk keruangan ini baik itu tamu yang baik maupun yang nakal seperti kancil**_ " Mitsuzane mendadak waspada mengingat dirinya sendiri masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa izin, " _ **woops, tenang kamu tidak termasuk ke daftar penyusup adik kecil**_ " kata Ryoma sambil terkekeh melihat Mitsuzane yang siap Henshin.

"lalu, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi di kota ini?" tanya Mitsuzane yang masih menggenggam lockseednya waspada.

" _ **untuk yang satu itu aku tidak bisa, aku hanya program yang menggunakan data yang sudah ada dan sayangnya Ryoma yang asli belum menambahkan data soal keanehan kota ini**_ " kata hologram yang sedang asik memperkecil dirinya dan bermain dengan keyboard di atas meja. " _ **tapi kamu bisa membawaku, aku punya program mengumpulkan dan mengolah data**_ " kata si hologram sambil menunjuk sebuah lock seed berbentuk manggis, sayangnya bukan kabar menggembirakan karena itu bukan ekstrak kulitnya.

Mitsuzane segera mengambil lock seed manggis itu tidak lupa dengan Genesis Driver si professor bersamaan menghilangnya hologram Ryoma. Mitsuzane meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa curiga kalau sejak tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya.

!(д)ϗ ɰ(ɸ͜ɸ҂)ɰ Σ(Ǒ∆Ǒ)

"Mitsuzane, dari mana saja kamu?" kata putra sulung Kureshima saat Mitsuzane menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"aku hanya bertemu teman" jawab Mitsuzane sambil memasang senyum andalannya di depan si kakak. Mitsuzane menemukan pandangan curiga, "oh iya, memangnya ada apa ka?" tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"jangan bilang kamu lupa kalau hari ini mau menjenguk kakak iparmu?" tanya Takatora pada adik satu-satunya, Mitsuzane bisa melihat raut kecewa di wajah kakaknya.

"sama sekali tidak, ini aku mau ke kamar untuk siap-siap" kata Mitsuzane sambil tersenyum, cukup lega melihat raut kakaknya kembali seperti biasa.

"cepatlah, tidak baik membuat kakak iparmu menunggu. Aku tunggu di mobil" kata Takatora sambil menuju ke arah mobilnya di luar rumah. Takatora terlihat bersenandung kecil melihat antusiasme adiknya. Jarang sekali adiknya itu mau dekat-dekat apalagi akur dengan orang yang sudah dua tahun ini dinikahinya. Takatora masih ingat bagaimana Mitsuzane menganggap pasangannya itu terlalu aneh dan eksentrik untuk dijadikan pasangan atau kakak ipar, tapi tetap saja tidak melarang Takatora menikahi orang yang dianggapnya aneh.

Sementara itu Mitsuzane sedang sibuk memilih baju yang cocok digunakan menjenguk orang sakit. Dia tidak tahu kakak iparnya itu orang seperti apa dan pakaian apa yang sebaiknya dipakai di rumah sakit. Dikeluarkan semua baju dilemarinya bahkan kostum kelinci, perawat dan sailormoon yang dibelikan kakaknya untuk pesta tahun baru dan halloween sempat diliriknya meski hanya beberapa detik sebelum bergidik ngeri. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan orang yang menikah dengan kakaknya dan artinya sudah jadi kakaknya juga. Bagaimana jika orang itu ternyata wanita seperti penyihir jahat yang suka memakan lelaki tampan seperti dirinya? Mistuzane menggelang ngeri.

Bingung akhirnya Mitsuzane menelfon kakaknya yang masih asik bersenandung di mobil. "kak, sebaiknya aku pakai baju apa? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak suka?" tanya Mitsuzane pada kakaknya yang terkekeh mendengar pertanyaannya.

[ _coba pake ceongsam yang diberikan kakak iparmu, yang belum pernah kamu pakai karena malu itu. Mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa segera sadar, tapi kamu datang saja dia pasti senang_.] kata Takatora dengan nada sok bijak. Takatora sangat bahagia mendengar adiknya mau memperhatikan penampilan saat menjenguk si istri, padahal biasanya Mitsuzane cuma pakai celana pendek, kaos dan jaket gaim yang gmenurut Takatora kampungan.

Setelahnya Mitsuzane sewot sendiri karna sempat berfikir kakak iparnya tidak akan suka melihat penampilannya. Jangnankan tidak suka, melihat saja mustahil mengingat kakak iparnya itu sedang koma. Akhirnya selama perjalanan Mitsuzane terus meruntuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri.

!(д)ϗ ɰ(ɸ͜ɸ҂)ɰ Σ(Ǒ∆Ǒ)

"kakak duluan saja, aku mau cuci tangan sebentar" kata Mitsuzane saat kedua Kureshima itu berdiri di sebuah ruangan VVIV. Takatora mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban sebelum masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Mitsuzane sebetulnya bukan mau ke toilet tentu saja, dia hanya gugup dan merasa belum siap bertemu dengan orang yang tiba-tiba masuk di keluarganya bahkan meski orang itu tidak sadarkan diri. Mitsuzane mengambil nafas panjang dan membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan agar tidak mengganggu orang di dalamnya.

Pemandangan selanjutnya membuat Mitsuzane tidak berani maju lebih jauh. Kakaknya sedang duduk memunggunginya, menghadap seorang pasien yang terbaring lemah. Kabel-kabel dan selang yang terpasang ke tubuh si pasien menunjukan betapa rapuh nyawanya sehingga harus dijerat oleh semua kabel dan selang itu ujika tidak mau hilang begitu saja. Mitsuzane tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karena terhalang oleh tubuh kakaknya, hanya helaian surai hitam tak terlalu panjang yang bisa dilihatnya.

"hei, mau sampai kapan kamu bermalas-malasan? Di dunia ini hanya kamu yang bisa kuandalkan." Kata Takatora yang duduk membelakangi Mitsuzane. Takatora menggenggam tangan yang kelihatan pucat itu, "Mitsuzane bahkan sudah mulai mengkhawatirkanmu, padahal biasanya kalian selalu berdebat dan hanya akur saat merencanakan sesuatu yang aneh atau berbahaya." Lanjut putra sulung Kureshima itu sambil terkekeh pelan mengingat tingkah pasangannya saat bersama adiknya.

Perlahan suara kekehan Takatora berubah jadi isak pelan, "aku sangat merindukanmu" kata Takatora diantara isakan yang begitu pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar. Takatora mengusap pelan puncak kepala pasien tersebut, "padahal dulu kamu yang berteriak-teriak padaku agar tidak mati saat menguji sengoku drive, tapi kenapa sekarang kamu yang jadi begini." Takatora menyentuh luka di bahunya tanpa sadar.

Mitsuzane tidak pernah melihat kakaknya sefrustasi ini menghadapi seseorang, tidak bahkan saat orang tua mereka berpisah, tidak saat Mistuzane bertingkah. Tidak pernah ada yang mebuat kakaknya seperti ini, "kamu pasti sangat lelah hingga harus istirahat dengan cara begini, aku tidak keberata kalau kamu mau istirahat" Kata Takatora Sambil berdiri. "tapi bukannya ini sudah terlalu lama ya? Sudah saatnya kamu bangun..." kata Takatora sambil mencium kening si pasien lembut, rindu, tulus dan putus asa. Entah kenapa saat melihat kakaknya sesedih itu dada Mitsuzane terasa perih.

"Ryoma..." Takatora mengangkat kepalanya perlahan setelah memanggil nama si pasien, berharap si pemilik nama mau merespon. Mendengus dengan harapa yang dianggapnya bodoh dan Terkejut saat menyadari kehadiran adiknya, Takatora terdiam. Tapi Mitsuzane lebih terkejut mendapati siapa orang yang dimaksud kakanya sebagai Istri.

Demi pala botaknya Charmant dan pisangnya Kaito! Itu Sengoku Ryoma! Professor sinting yang super nyebelin dan songong itu jadi istri kakaknya? Itu berarti jadi kakak iparnya? Jangan bercanda, bahkan overlord yang masak takoyaki rasa oreo green tea sambil main petak umpet bersama angota Gaim dan Baron terdengar lebih masuk akal. Kota ini, tidak, dunia ini pasti sudah gila dan Mizushima yakin seratus persen kali ini.

"ada apa Mitsuzane? Cepat kemari dan beri salam" kata Takatora melihat adiknya hanya diam. Takatora membelai surai hitam Ryoma, "Mitsuzane sampai datang kemari, tapi kau malah tidur begini." Entah kenapa pemandangan yang tadinya mengharukan berubah jadi mengerikan bagi Mitsuzane.

"kakak, kenapa menikahi dia?" tanya Mitsuzane dengan suara bergetar, antara miris dan ketakutan.

"pasti karna aku mencintainya kan? Selain itu yang bisa mengerti pemikirannya hanya aku dan dia adalah harapan terakhirku untuk menyelamatkan dunia" kata Takatora sambil memainkan poni Ryoma yang sebagian berwarna putih.

"tapi dia kan laki-laki, keturunan Kureshima selanjutnya bagaimana?" tanya Mitsuzane yang sedang berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"masalah itu kan sudah diatasi sebelum kami menikah, kamu aneh Mitsuzane. Ada apa, Apa kamu sakit? Wajahmu pucat" Takatora mendekati adiknya kemudian menggiring si adik ke sofa, yang dibawa menurut saja karena masih shock dengan kenyataan. Dunia pasti kacau atau dialah yang sudah gila.

"um, hanya sedikit tidak enak badan" kata Mitsuzane sambil berusaha tersenum, sayangnya gagal karena kakaknya malah menyerngit melihat seringai anehnya.

"kita periksa mumpung ada di dirumah sakit" Takatora memposisikan adiknya agar mudah digendong. Mitsuzane yang merasa dirinya lelaki dewasa tentu saja berontak.

"lapaskan aku, aku bisa jalan sendiri" kata Mitsuzane sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Takatora, berharap bisa lepas dari cengkraman si papah melon. Sepertinya doa Mitsuzane terkabul, karena HP Takatora tiba2 berbunyi. Biasanya Mitsuzane selalu kesal setiap ada yang menghubungi kakaknya saat mereka berdua bersama, tapi untuk kali ini dia sangat bersyukur pada orang yg menghubungi kakaknya.

"maaf Mitsuzane, aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke dokter." Kata Takatora sambil berjalan ke arah Ryoma. Diciumnya kening Professor yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu sebelum menghampiri Mitsuzane , "titip Ryoma ya" kata Takatora sambil mengacak rambut Mitsuzane, tersenyum.

Mitsuzane tertegun melihat senyum kakaknya, rasanya sudah lama sekali senyum itu tidak dilihat Mitsuzane, menghilang entah sejak kapan. Mitsuzane menatap tubuh Ryoma yang tidak berdaya, "apa kamu sebegitu berharganya bagi kakakku eh, Professor Ryoma?" tanya Mitsuzane begitu Takatora menghilang di balik pintu.

" _ **sepertinya memang begitu**_ " kata suara yang sangat tidak asing dan seharusnya tidak bisa didengar Mitsuzane dari celananya, bagian saku tentu saja.

"apa kau tahu sesuatu soal ini?" tanya mitsuzane sambil mengeluarkan lockseed manggis dari sakunya, bersamaan dengan keluarnya sebuah hologram Ryoma yang hanya sebesar ibu jari. Melihat si profesor yang hanya setinggi jempol mengingatkan Mitsuzane dengan kisah thumbelina yang sering diceritakan kakaknya sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur. Tunggu, tadi kakak ipar dan sekarang thumbelina? Sepertinya Mitsuzane memang harus periksa ke dokter.

" _ **soal apa adik?"**_ tanya si hologram sambil melompat ke kepala Ryoma asli yang sedang koma.

"berhenti memanggilku adik, itu menggelikan! Dan kenapa kau menikah dengan kakakku?!" tanya Mitsuzane emosi, sementara si Hologram malah melompat senang dan menggunakan hidung Ryoma yang asli sebagai perosotan.

" _ **he? Secara teknis yang menikah itu orang ini,**_ " kata hologram itu sambil menepuk hidung Ryoma yang baru dipakainya meluncur " _ **aku hanya program! ingat?**_ " kata si hologram sambil melompat-lompat di kening Ryoma.

"arghh! Sekarang aku harus nanya ke siapa?! Mai san? Kouta san? Mustahil kan!" Mitsuzane frustasi, ingin rasanya membenturkan kepala Ryoma ke tembok terdekat sebagai pengganti karena Mitsuzane tidak mau kepalanya benjol dan menghilangkan ketamfanannya.

" _ **tanya saja pada dia**_ " kat si hologram yang kini mulai gelantungan di poni ryoma. " _ **kamu bawa Genesis Drivernya kan? Pakaikan! Jangan lupa ELS manggisnya**_ " kata si Hologram sebelum hilang, masuk ke dalam loock seed manggisnya.

Mitsuzane memasangkan Genesis Drive pada tubuh Ryoma yang makin kurus kering karna jarang disiram dan diberi pupuk, "entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak." Mitsuzane ragu saat akan memasangkan Lockseed Manggis tersebut. Sayangnya Mitsuzane butuh penjelasaan untuk ini semua dan hanya Ryoma yang bisa diharapkan, jadilah dengan terpaksa Mitsuzane mengaktifkan lockseed tersebut.

 _[kabar gembira untuk kita semua]_

 _[buah manggis, kini ada lockseddnya]_

 _[manggis hadir, sembuhkan tubuh kita]_

 _[jadikan hari ini hari manggis]_

 _[tampil bersinar membuatku bahagia ]_

 _[badan sehat, rahasia lockseed manggis]_

 _[rahasia alam dari hutan helheim]_

 _[penuh tenaga gairah manggis]_

 _[Manggis good]_

 _[Manggis good]_

 _[Manggis good_ ]

"yappari, Takatora benar. Backsound manggis ini terlalu panjang..." kata sebuah suara parau dari arah ranjang. Sengoku Ryoma menonaktifkan Genesis drivenya hingga yang tersisa hanya tubuh ringkih yang berbulan-bulan koma.

"kau sadar? Tapi, bagaimana?" mitsuzane masih setengah pusing dengan backsound lockseed manggis.

"ah, ohayou Mitchy... bisa panggilkan Tora?" tanya si professor tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Mitsuzane. "dan ambilkan air di situ, aku haus" perintah Ryoma sambil merenggangkan badannya, membiarkan Mitsuzane menelan kembali pertanyaan lain yang bahkan belum terlontar.

"ini, setelah itu jawab pertanyaanku" tuntut Mitsuzane sambil menyerahkan gelas berisi air putih pada Ryoma. Ryoma hanya mengangguk cuek sebelum mulai meminum airnya, "kenapa dengan kota in? Kenapa banyak orang yang menghilang? Kenapa tidak ada yang panik padahal helheim sudah menyebar sangat cepat? Tapi yang paling penting, kenapa kau bisa menikah dengan kakakku?!"

" ha? Memangnya aku harus menikah dengan siapa? Denganmu? Maaf saja tapi aku bukan shotacon" kata Ryoma sambil menatap Mitsuzane keki.

"ya jangan menikah denganku juga!" Mitsuzane ngeri sendiri membayangkan dia dan Ryouma harus berdiri di depan altar bersama.

"lalu dengan siapa? Kureshima kan hanya ada kalian berdua" balas Ryouma sambil melempar gelas yang sudah kosong ke Mitsuzane.

"kenapa harus kureshima?" kata Mitsuzane sambil menaruh kembali gelas yang dilemparkan Ryouma.

"tentu saja agar aku bisa memakai sumber daya kureshima dan yggdrasill sesuka hatiku." Kata Ryouma sambil nyengir kuda, "dan aku ingin melihat kakakmu ada di puncak dunia, bersamaku tentu saja." Mitsuzane semakin geli melihat senyuman diwajah Ryouma makin lebar.

"kau memanfaatkan kakakku? Kukira setidaknya kau mencintainya sampai mau menikahinya" Mitsuzane makin tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Ryouma.

"hee... cinta ya, cinta itu untuk anak kecil dan jujur saja saat ini aku tidak mencintai Tora." Mitsuzane akan membalas, "tapi bukan berarti aku tidak punya perasaan khusus padanya." Sebelum Ryouma memotong perasaannya.

"maksudmu?"

"rasanya dulu saat kami masih muda aku memang sempat tertarik dan mencintai Tora, tapi begitu dewasa perasaan itu sudah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain." Ryouma terlihat mengenang sesuatu.

"kau membenci kakakku?"

"jangan konyol, benci dan cinta itu terlalu absurd."Ryouma tertawa, terhibur dengan kukonyolan Mitsuzane, "Obsesi, aku terobsesi pada kakakmu. "

"sou ka... jadi pada dasarnya kamu menikahi kakakku karena obsesimu sendiri?"

"yeah, kecerdasanku, penelitianku, dan menjadikan Takatora penguasa dunia. Hanya itu yang penting bagiku." Kata Ryouma dengan bangganya, "oh dan sex dengan Tora adalah bonus yang menggiurkan"

"..." mitsuzane kehilangan kata-katanya. Sementara ryouma memasang senyum kemenangan yang jenaka tapi berbahaya seperti biasanya. "tapi tetap saja kalian berdua lelaki! Bagai mana keturunan Kureshims selanjutnya?" Mitsuzane coba mencari alasan

"kalau masalahnya cuma bayi... itu mudah, aku ini jenius. Membuat bayi itu tidak sesulit membuat sengoku drive, apalagi membuatnya dengan bantuan kakakmu. Heheheh..." Mitsuzane ingin menampar wajah uhukmesumuhuk si profesor sekarang.

"tapi aku ingin punya kakak yang cantik dan baik hati seperti kakaknya kouta san!" Bukan lelaki sinting dengan hobi dan kelakuan aneh seperti kamu, tambah Mitsuzane dalam hati karena takut dibilang durhaka sama ipar dan berakhir dengan dikutuk jadi ganteng.

"Mitsuzane, jodoh itu wajahnya dekat" kata Ryouma penuh percaya diri. Mitsuzane berniat menyela, "dan dalam kasusku dan Tora, mungkin kemiripan kami sampai ke arah jenis klamin kami... hehehehehe..." dan niat Mitsuzane berubah jadi ingin membunuh si profesor ato setidaknya menjadikan dia santapan ikan cupang di rumahnya.

"pokoknya aku tidak terima! Ayolah siapa yang mau menikah dengan orang sepertimu?!" tanya Mitsuzane dengan telunjuk yang mengarah langsung ke wajah Ryouma, tidak sopan.

"watashi da!" dan entah dari mana muncul sosok Takatora yang langsung merangkul yang sukses membuat Mitsuzane ingin melempar kakaknya dengan bunga, lengkap dengan tanah dan potnya sekalian.

"nee, nee, Takatora. Mitsuzane kun tidak mau memanggilku kakak ipar..." kata Ryouma dengan air mata buaya dan nada manja yang akan membuat seluruh ibu mematikan TV dan melarang anaknya nonton gaim lagi karna akan menyebabkan iritasi mata dan jiwa.

"Mitsuzane, apa itu benar?!" tanya Takator dengan wajah terkejut

"tapi, nii san... dia... aku tidak mengakuinya!" Mitsuzane berusaha membela diri.

"ayolah Mitsuzane, itu tidak sopan" bujuk Takatora

"pokoknya tidak mau!" dan wajah Ryouma yang menahan tawa benar-benar membuat Mitsuzane ingin melempar Ryouma dari atap rumah sakit sekarang.

"Mitsuzan, aku tidak mau memakai kekerasan denganmu" Takatora mulai serius

"aku lebih baik matiiiii!" teriak Mitsuzane

"souka, kalau begitu aku tidak akan ragu. HENSHIN!" dan kakaknya kini telah dalam wujud zangetsu

"ap, apa?! Nii San?" Mitsuzane mundur perlahan.

"HHHHEEEEEAAAAA!" Zangetsu berlari ke arah Mitsuzane.

"ARRRGHHHHH!" Mitsuzane melihat semuanya bagaikan gerak lambat saat Zangetsu menebas tubuhnya, menyisakan kegelapan absolute memeluknya.

!(д)ϗ ɰ(ɸ͜ɸ҂)ɰ Σ(Ǒ∆Ǒ)

"... oi, mitsuzane... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya suara yang dikenali Mitsuzane sebagai kakaknya.

"nii san?" perlahan Mitsuzane membuka matanya, menemukan kakaknya dibalut piyama hitam dengan dua kancing teratas terbuka.

"apa kamu mimpi buruk? Suaramu sampai ke kamar kami, kamu sampai jatuh dari ranjang begini, kasihan" takatora mengelus kepala Mitsuzane lembut dan penuh sayang. Mitsuzane entah didorong oleh apa segera memeluk kakaknya, sementara Takatora hanya terkekeh pelan melihat sikap adiknya.

"ya ampun, ternyata Cuma bayi yang bermimpi." Terdengar sahutan sebuah suara yang asing dan berat khas bangun tidur dari arah pintu yang setengah terbuka. Mitsuzane tidak bisa melihat sosok asing itu karena tertutup bayangan

"nii san, siapa?" tanya Mitsuzane waspada

"ha? Itu kakak iparmu, apa kepalamu terbentur terlalu keras?" Takatora segera memeriksa benjolan di kepala Mitsuzane. "oi Redyue, jangan hanya berdiri. Bantu aku" perintah Takatora pada sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu dan berwarna hijau dan emas.

"!" Mitsuzane segera bangkit dan berjalan mundur begitu melihat sosok overlord hijau dengan mahkota emas menghiasi kepalanya.

"ada apa adik ipar?" tanya sosok yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dihadapannya dan hany berjarak beberapa inchi dari wajahnya. Mitsuzane reflek melompat mundur, tidak sadar kalau tempat mendaratnya tidak mulus, terpelanting dan sekali lagi semuanya lenyap menyisakan kegelapan.

!(д)ϗ ɰ(ɸ͜ɸ҂)ɰ Σ(Ǒ∆Ǒ)

Mitsuzane merasakan sesuatu yang keras menekan keningnya, tepat ditengah, "sampai kapan kamu mau tidur di tempatku?" tanya suara pria dewasa yang Mitsuzane kenali, perlahan dibukanya kelopak mata yang entah kenapa terasa sangat berat. Sebuah poni yang terurai flawless dengan highlight putih menjadi pemandangan pertama yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya. Apalagi ditambah senyuman bodoh dari orang yang katanya jenius dan rasa sakit dikening karenaa tertekan sepidol, sempurna sudah.

"TIIIIDDDAAAKKK! Menjauh dariku janda bohay!" teriak Mitsuzane gila sambil melemparkan segala benda yang bisa diraihnya ke arah professor yang segera menjauh dan berlindung di balik punggung Takatora. Eh tunggu, Takatora?

"Mitsuzane, sudah cukup!" kata Takatora sebelum mitsuzane berhasil melempar sofa yang tadi sempat ditidurinya. Yah meskipun Takatora tidak yakin adiknya bisa melempar sofa sebesar itu sendirian sih.

"sudah sadar? Cepat bantu aku membereskan semua ini dan minta maaf pada Ryouma"kata Takatora sambil mulai membantu Ryouma memunguti barang-barang yang tadi dilempari adiknya itu. Takatora mendengus melihat barang-barang Ryouma dan Mitsuzane yang berserakan, data penelitian ,loockseed, buku biologi SMA, hp adiknya, lego, boxer motif zangetsu, data perusahaan, cetak biru genesis drive. "tunggu, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya takatora sambil menunjuk boxer motif zangetsu milik Ryouma sementara si pemilik hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya menyebalkan.

"kau juga kan punya yang Duke, jadi aku pakai yang Zangetsu" si pemilik boxer berusaha membela diri. Takatora ingin membenturkan kepala pencipta sengoku drive itu jika tidak ingat kalau adiknya yang belum cukup umur untuk melihat adegan kekerasan ada di situ.

Mitsuzane terpaku melihat interaksi Ryouma dan kakaknya. " ARRGGHHH!" dan teriakan Mitsuzane sukses menghentikan interaksi tersebut.

"Mitsuzane," apa ada yang sakit?" Takatora segera menghampiri adiknya

"tidak papa, kalau kakak memang ingin menikahinya. Terserah, aku sudah tidak peduli. " kata Mitsuzane, berusaha tegar dihadapan kakaknya.

"hah?" Takatora memandang adiknya bingung dan langsung memelototi Ryouma.

"kali ini aku belum melakukan apa pun, sumpah demi boxer zangetsu" kata Ryouma sambil mengangkat boxernya yang tadi dilempar Takatora.

"Mitsuzane, ada apa? Bisa jelaskan padaku?" tanya Takatora sambil memegang kedua pundak Mitsuzane yang sedang menunduk.

"aku tidak ingin kakak nenikah, apalagi dengan orang seaneh professor Ryouma" kata Mitsuzane, jujur.

"... "

"Phhff... HAHAHAHAHHAHA! ADIKMU RUSAK!" kata Ryouma sambil menertawakan Mitsuzane yang mukanya sudah merengut menahan tangis.

"ugh... aku benci kakak!" kata Mitsuzane sambil berlari meninggalkan ruangan yang bentunknya sudah tidak karuan.

"maaf ya Ryouma, padahal aku sudah memaksamu mengajari Mitsuzane untuk ujian, tapi Mitsuzane malah membuat keributan." Kata Takatora sambil kembali membereskan barang-barang Ryouma.

"tidak apa, adikmu cukup menghibur." Kata Ryouma sambil duduk di sofa, membiarkan Takatora membereskan barang-barangnya yang berantakan tanpa niat membantu. Kapan lagi bisa memperbudak kepala perusahaan ?

"tapi tadi Mitsuzane mengatakan hal yang cukup menarik..." kata Takatora setelah mengambil dan merepikan sebagian besar barang yang tadinya berserakan di lantai. Takatora mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Ryouma, mengeliminasi jarak keduanya.

"hm, soal pernikahan?" tanya Ryouma dengan seringai tertarik di wajahnya. "jangan bilang kau mau menikahiku? Manis sekali Takatora" kata Ryouma sambil mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Takatora yang mulai memposisikan kepalanya di pangkuan Ryouma.

"hanya teringat temanmu di New York, yang menikah dua tahun lalu" kata Takatora sembari menutup matanya. "seandainya kita bisa seperti mereka."

"hm, mungkin... setelah semua ini selesai... kita bisa pergi dan menikah di suatu tempat" kata Ryouma sambil mengelus rambut halus takatora.

"setelah semuanya selesai" kata Takatora.

"setelah semua selesai" ulang Ryouma.

Dan keduanya saling tersenyum, tidak sadar bahwa takdir telah menulis jalan yang berbeda dari rencana keduanya.

Omake

"nee, professor Ryoma. Apa kau bisa membuat lelaki hamil?" tanya Mitsuzane pada Ryouma setelah menyelesaikan acara les private yang diminta Takatora dengan desakan dan paksaan pada dua belah pihak, baik pengajar maupun yg diajar.

"ahahahahaha! Pertanyaan apa itu? Lelaki mana mungkin hamil"

"begitukah? Syukurlah..." Mitsuzane lega

"tadinya juga kupikir begitu... tapi kurasa bila aku bisa mendapatkan buah pengetahuan dan menggunakan otakku yang jenius ini... itu sepertinya akan mudah"

Prak...

Lockseed anggur yang sedang dimainkan Mitsuzane terjatuh...

"jangan..."

"hn?"

"pokonya jangan membuat sesuatu seperti itu!"

"pada dasarnya aku memang tidak berminat melakukan penelitian ke arah situ, tapi kalau kamu larang... rasanya jadi ingin buat..."

"JANGAN! POKOKNYA JANGAN!"

"hoo..."

"kalau sampai kau melakukannya tidak akan kumaafkan! Dan jangan minta aku memanggilmu kakak ipar!"

Dan mitsuzane mengemasi barangnya tergesa-gesa sebelum lari meninggalkan laboratorium sengoku. Ryouma mengamati mitsuzane hinggga tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu.

"kakak ipar eh?" ujar Ryouma sambil tersenyum penuh minat dan... berbahaya.


End file.
